Hombre entre Hombres
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Ese es un titulo problematico... mas cuando Ranma se de cuenta que atrajo la atencion mas inadecuada del planeta Tierra. RanmaXAkane, RyogaX y MousseXShampoo
1. Un titulo Problematico

_**0- Un titulo problematico.**_

Ranma Saotome… el hombre entre hombres, amado por miles de mujeres, odiado por una aun mayor cantidad de hombres, en su mayoría pobres diablos que se las pasaban viéndole la falda a Kodachi Takewaki o intentando ligar con Akane Tendo, finalizando en una brutal masacre de la población masculina de la escuela secundaria Furinkan, pero "hombres" al final y al cabo.

- ¡Ranma Saotome!

Una espada de madera apuntaba hacia la entrada de la escuela y su dueño, un pobre diablo llamado Kuno Takewaki, miraba con la furia de un millar de perritos chihuahueños a su enemigo mortal, el obstáculo a superar si quería el amor de la preciosa Akane Tendo y esa extraña de cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿eh?... aaa… olo ere ju Juno

Ranma le respondió con sus manos detrás de su nuca, una bola de arroz en su boca y su mochila en su espalda. Kuno agito su espada y la puso en su cintura como si fuera un antiguo samurái, miro a Ranma y simplemente se dedico a sudar, odiaba a este sujeto, el maldito prometido de Akane, no se la merecía, NO SE LA MERECIA.

- ¡Pelea conmigo!

- ¿No uede ser en oro moento?... voy arde

- ¡Sácate esa bola de la boca, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, cochino!

- O siento

- ¡DEJA DE COMER CON LA BOCA ABIERTA!

- ¿On la e?

- ¡TRAGATELO, DEMONIOS!

- ¡Ojino!

- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!

Ranma se comio toda la bola y miro a Kuno, el cual salió corriendo, dispuesto a realizar una de sus extraordinarias técnicas de combate de la familia Takewaki. Al estar a pocos centímetros de Ranma, este saco su espada de su cintura y un rayito de luz cruzo entre Ranma y Kuno. El espadachín miro a Ranma y un par de cabello cayeron de su cabeza.

- ¡Ja, mira el poder del mejor…!

Antes de que tan siquiera terminara su oración, Ranma ya había hundido su puño justo en el rostro de Kuno, rompiéndole un par de dientes y haciendo que su nariz sangra rara como un embase de salsa de tomate. Kuno cayo en el suelo, inconsciente y con una estúpida sonrisa desdentada en su rostro. Los alumnos ni siquiera se sorprendieron, era bastante obvio el resultado, era como un ritual mañanero de Kuno, despertarse, ir a la secundaria, decir estupideces y que Ranma Saotome te de una paliza.

- ¡Ranma!

Ranma miro hacia atrás y vio a Akane Tendo corriendo hacia él, se detuvo y tomo aire, ese imbécil siempre le gustaba presumir de su gran condición ante los demás, aun cuando no lo hacia a propósito… creo que eso ultimo no tiene sentido, pero para Akane si lo tiene.

- ¿Te tardaste un poco no crees?

- ¡Idiota, no me dejes atrás!

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta!

- ¡Cállate!

La campana de la escuela se escucho y ambos fueron caminando hacia sus clases… sin dirigirse la palabra ni una sola vez. Desde lo lejos, un estudiante nuevo los veía con curiosidad, había sido transferido al escuchar los rumores del "Hombre entre hombres" y al verlo en acción se pregunto si de verdad podría darle honra a ese titulo.

**En otra parte del mundo, alejado de Japón:**

Lo primero que se escucha en un lugar desierto es el viento, más en esta ocasión no escuchamos al viento, escuchamos el sonido de una mordida, alguien mordiendo una manzana. El desierto del Sahara, muy alejado de Japón y justo en el centro del continente Africano, hay un hombre que come una manzana.

- Mmm… ¿con que Hombre entre hombres?... jeje… suena divertido

Otra mordida se escucha y un pedazo de cascara cae sobre la arena, el viento sopla y la arena revela un AK47. El poderoso sol se refleja con el vidrio de una automóvil militar Hummer y una tercera mordida se escucha, el hombre se pone de pie y arroja el corazón de la manzana al suelo. El corazón cae justo sobre el cadáver de un soldado con la bandera estadounidense, tiene todas sus extremidades deformadas y su quijada despedazada.

- Será mejor que le de una visita

Unas pisadas alejan a este sujeto tan extraño y conforme se va a alejando, encontramos a cientos de soldados muertos en el suelo, armas automáticas desparramadas en la arena, decenas de tanques destrozados y helicópteros en llamas alrededor de ese campo de guerra… el Ogro, va tras Ranma.


	2. Chico Nuevo

Ranma Saotome pertence Rumiko Takahashi, Baki Hanma pertenece a Keisuke Itagake.

* * *

_**1- Chico nuevo**_

Las clases ya habían empezado y un coro de bostezos y ligeros ronquidos acompañaban las anotaciones del profesor en la pizarra del salón. Ranma miraba por la ventana, esta clase era tan aburrida que de seguro ver a una vaca comer pasto era mas entretenido, sobre todo cuando salía. De un momento a otro, la clase se detuvo y Ranma sintió frio, mucho frio, como si estuviese cerca de un aire acondicionado, una gota de sudor bajo por su nariz y cayo sobre su pupitre.

- Alumnos presten atención, tenemos un alumno nuevo

La puerta de la clase se abrió y un muchacho de cabello corto y desmarañado de color rojo oscuro (como la sangre), de estatura un tanto pequeña, probablemente de unos 1.68 y con un cuerpo tan grueso que parecía que su pecho iba a rasgar la camisa de su uniforme escolar. Ranma se fijo en ese muchacho y al poco tiempo suspiro, de seguro que solo tenia hambre, después de todo se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. El muchacho miro a la clase y enfoco su mirada en Ranma, el "hombre entre hombres".

- Buenos días, me llamo Baki Hanma, vengo de la Kabukicho y me gusta ir al zoológico

Hubo mucho silencio, seguido de un montón de susurros. Kabukicho era la zona más peligrosa de Tokio y tal vez de Japón, el lugar estaba repleto de pandillas en guerra, de Yakuzas que amenazaban la vida de aquellos que se metieran en sus asuntos y de todo tipo de negocio misterioso. Akane miro confundida al muchacho, pudo notar unas cicatrices muy feas cerca de su cuello, tal vez el era un pandillero, pero su mirada era tranquila, llena de paz, algo que difícilmente encuentra en sujetos que vienen de sitios peligrosos.

- Muy bien, Sr. Hanma, tome asiento

Baki camino hasta llegar a un asiento en el fondo de la clase, no quería sentarse en la primera fila porque ahí los maestros lo descubrían y lo despertaba de sus siestas, pero al pasar justo al lado de Ranma, el tiempo se detuvo para los 2 y la luz, los compañeros de clase y el maestro desaparecieron, solo estaban él y Baki en ese salón.

- ¿Hombre entre hombres?... ¿Te molestaría si pongo eso a prueba?

- ¿Qué?

EL tiempo regreso y Baki camino hacia su asiento, se sentó y miro al pizarrón. Akane miro a Ranma, algo había sucedido entre esos 2, probablemente no sepa que, pero si sabe que no es bueno. La campana se escucha, ya ha terminado la clase, es todo por hoy, fue raro que el nuevo se presentara al final del dia, muy raro. Ranma se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida, Baki de un momento a otro aparece delante de él, Ranma se confunde con esta acción, hace solo unos segundos estaba sentado en el fondo de la clase y ahora esta delante de él.

- Ranma Saotome… ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

- ¿Qué?... No tengo problema alguno, pero… ¿No es un poco rápido?

- Jeje… si tienes razón, lo siento mucho

Baki le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida, no sin antes sonreír y susurrar:

- Comprendo que tengas miedo

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Ranma detuvo a Baki, poniendo su mano en su hombro izquierdo, Baki sonrió y simplemente se hecho para atrás, ambos hicieron sus poses de combate, se miraron a los ojos y una luz surgió de sus pupilas. Tanto Ranma como Baki se lanzaron al ataque ahí mismo, pero un par de manos se pusieron en los rostros de ambos y al siguiente instante, Akane los había frenado y no se veía contenta.

- ¡Akane no te metas!- dijo Ranma furioso.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Baki confundido.

- ¡Callensen los dos, si van a pelear que sea en otro lugar, respeten las reglas de la escuela!

- Pero una pelea puede iniciar en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora- dijo Baki tranquilamente.

Akane fulmino con una mirada llena de fuego al pelirrojo y este trago saliva, mucha saliva, esa era una mujer aterradora. Ranma y Baki acordaron que no dañarían nada… no por respeto a la institución… si no porque el miedo que engendraba esa muchacha era como un millón de dagas que estaban a punto de apuñalarlos… solo con la mirada.

La pelea se traslado al patio de la escuela, un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie saliera lastimado. Baki se quito su uniforme, revelando una camisetilla sin mangas y de color blanca que cubrió un cuerpo impresionante, lleno de cicatrices y músculos tras musculos, haciendo que Ranma simplemente sonriera, los musculos no eran nada para él, la mayoría de sus oponentes era sujetos sin estos y aun asi habían dado batalla.

Akane llevo sus manos a su pecho, algo no estaba bien, al mirar los ojos de Baki vio algo extraño, ya no mostraban paz, ahora mostraban algo diferente, algo aterrador, un instinto asesino que solo podía compararse con el de un animal salvaje. De un momento a otro, Akane sintió algo detrás de ella y al mirar, encontró a Kuno Takewaki, a Shampoo y a Kodachi Kuno, todas mirando el escenario.

- OOO JOJOJO, mi querido Ranma ganara otra vez… ¿Es que acaso les gusta que mi amado los deje fuera de combate a los extraños?- dijo Kodachi.

- Nadie puede derrotar a Ranma Saotome, solo yo puedo- dijo Kuno.

- ¡Airen, tu ganar, yo casarme contigo!

Ranma suspiro, esta gente tan molesta de nuevo, nunca lo dejaban en paz. Un poco de viento cruzo el campo y al siguiente instante Ranma se arrojo contra Baki.

- ¡El truco de las castañas!

Ranma arrojo tantos golpes a una velocidad inhumana, que prácticamente podía escucharse como sus brazos rozaban el viento. Baki los evadía sin dificultad alguna, con sus manos aun en posición de descanso, ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer pose de combate. Ranma se enfureció y lanzo un ultimo golpe directo a la cabeza de Baki, el cual simplemente sujeto el puño de Ranma en pleno vuelo y lo giro un poco, obligando a Ranma a dar un giro de 360 grados y caer de cara al polvo.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Kuno.

- Que tipo… tan rápido- dijo Akane.

- ¡Esto no se queda así!

Ranma trato de lanzar una patada desde el suelo, pero Baki simplemente se movió hacia atrás y evito cualquier daño que la patada le hiciera. Ranma se puso de pie y miro a Baki… ¿Qué se creía este sujeto?... salió de la nada y ya cree que puede ser el mejor de todos, el partió una roca de un solo golpe, este sujeto ni siquiera ha partido un guijarro. Ranma se lanzo contra Baki y comenzó a tirar tantas patadas y golpes como su cuerpo se lo permitiese, moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana, ni siquiera los ojos de los espectadores podían ver los movimientos de Ranma y su increíble velocidad.

- ¡El truco de las castañas!

Eran tantos los golpes que inclusive se movían mas rápido que el sonido que emitia el viento al rozar con los puños de Saotome. Mas algo impresionante estaba sucediendo, Baki no los estaba evadiendo, de hecho los estaba recibiendo y los puñetazos de Ranma lo traspasaban como si estuviese hecho de aire. Al siguiente segundo, Baki desapareció como si fuese un espejismo y de un momento a otro, 5 Bakis rodearon a Ranma.

- ¡¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?- dijo Kuno.

- No es una técnica, simplemente me estoy moviendo mas rápido que él, eso es todo

Cuando Akane miro a su derecha, encontró a Baki con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Ranma que le regresaba la mirada con una llena de ira.

- ¡Akane, le daré con todo!

- ¡¿Vas a usar eso?

- ¿mmm?- Baki miro confundido la escena mientras los escolares huían.

- ¡Puño del Dragón volador Ascendente!

El Chi de Ranma se torno frio y comenzó a rodear a Baki, el cual sonrio y un calor muy grande salió de su cuerpo, como estar cerca de un motor. Ranma corrió hacia Baki y lo golpeo directo en la barbilla, realizando un Uppercut y mandándolo a volar en un torbellino tan fuerte que parecía un dragon. Cuando los vientos cesaron, Ranma levanto su puño en señal de victoria y grito:

- ¡Gane!

- Mmm… sabia que un don nadie no podría derrotar a Ranma Saotome… ¡Esa es mi misión!- dijo Kuno.

- ¡Ranma mi amor, eres único!- grito Kodachi.

- Nunca lo dude ni por un segundo

Antes de que Ranma pudiese decir algo, un sexto sentido le advirtió de algo peligroso, muy peligroso y se acercaba hacia él. Baki cayo de pie, justo detrás de Ranma y se limpio un poco de polvo de su camisetilla, sus pantalones escolares estaban rasgados y un poco de sangre bajaba por su frente.

- Impresionante, jamás pensé que pelearía con alguien que usa Chi, ha sido una gran demostración

Ranma dio media vuelta y miro a Baki, no parecía gravemente herido y de hecho se veía tranquilo, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Baki puso su mano en su hombro y simplemente le sonrio, esto si que hiso enojar a Ranma, el cual aparto el brazo de Baki de su hombro y arrojo un golpe en su contra, Baki se movió extremadamente rápido, bloqueo el golpe de Ranma con su brazo izquierdo, uso su brazo derecho como un candado alrededor del brazo extendido de Ranma, pego su cadera contra la de Saotome y con un pequeño impulso arrojo a Ranma al suelo. Cuando Ranma impacto el suelo, se escucho un ruido similar al que haría una granada explotando y fue cuando Ranma quedo inconsciente, sus ojos en blanco, con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz y con una fanaticada asustada.

- Ranma Saotome "hombre entre hombres"… mmm… creo que el titulo le queda muy grande

Baki dio media vuelta, camino hasta donde había dejado su camisa escolar y miro a los amigos de Ranma. Kuno no podía creer lo que había sucedido delante de sus ojos, este sujeto, este "Don Nadie" había derrotado a Ranma Saotome sin esfuerzo alguno, Kodachi se llevo sus manos a su boca y trato de ocultar el grito que salía de su boca, Shampo simplemente se limito a mirar a Baki con odio, este infeliz pagaría por lo que le hiso a su "airen"… pero de todos, la única persona que socorro a Ranma sin importarle la presencia de Baki, fue Akane… ella corrió hacia su prometido, lo levanto y trato de ponerlo de pie.

- ¡Vamos, ayúdenme, hay que llevar a Ranma con el medico!

- Mmm- Baki miro a la mujer, esa fuerza interna era sorprendente.

- ¿Qué?... ¡A, SI!- respondió Shampo.

Y así fue como culmino el enfrentamiento entre Baki Hanma y Ranma Saotome.

* * *

**Pasadas varias horas:**

Ranma abrió sus ojos y despertó en la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Al mirar a su alrededor, encontró a Akane dormida en una silla a su lado. La muchacha se despertó y se rasco los ojos, al mirar a Ranma despierto, sus pupilas se iluminaron con una extraña alegría que ni de broma iba a demostrarle.

- ¿Akane?

- ¡Ya despertaste, que bien!

- ¿Qué… que paso?

Akane miro el suelo y simplemente movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, Ranma entendió la negativa, había perdido y de una manera humillante, cerro sus puños con fuerza y juro que se vengaría por lo que había sucedido. La cortina de su cama se abrió y delante de Akane y Ranma, estaba Baki Hanma con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?... ¡¿Vienes a burlarte?- grito Ranma.

Baki miro a Ranma, después miro a Akane, miro el techo como pensando en la situación y fue cuando el bombillo se le ilumino.

- Discúlpenme si interrumpo algo

- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron Ranma y Akane.

- ¿acaso esta chica no es tu novia?- dijo Baki.

- ¡Claro que no, jamás seria novio de un marimacho como ella!

- ¡¿Qué?

- O cielos… creo que la hiciste enojar

Al siguiente instante se escucho un gran ruido similar al de un bateador golpeando a un bola que va a gran velocidad y al ver a Ranma se le ve una quemadura con la forma de la mano de Akane. Baki trago saliva nuevamente, esta mujer de verdad que le daba miedo.

- ¡Te lo tienes merecido por idiota!

- Auch- dijo Ranma llorando.

- ¡Y tu!

Baki salto hacia atrás asustado al ver el dedo índice de Akane apuntándole directamente, como si fuese el cañón de una pistola.

- S…SSS… ¿Si?

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bu… bue… bueno yoooo… ejem (vamos Baki, solo es una mujer, no, ni eso, es una muchacha, es una chiquilla)… ¡Vine para…!

- ¡No grites baboso, estas en una clínica!

- ¡Si señora!

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí dentro?

La puerta de la clínica se abrió y el Dr. Tofu entro, miro a las personas en el lugar, a Ranma con la marca de la cachetada, a Baki tan asustado como una liebre delante de las fauces de un lobo y a Akane con una mirada tan aterradora como la de un demonio.

- ¿podrian explicarme que esta sucediendo?... o mas importante aun, ¿Por qué están molestando a un paciente tan delicado como Ranma?

- ¿Delicado?- dijo Ranma.

- Así es, cuando te trajeron hasta este lugar, encontré varias fracturas en todos tus huesos

- Si, lo siento… trate de usar la menor cantidad de fuerza posible, pero simplemente eres muy frágil

- ¡¿Frágil?... ¡Te demostrare que tan frágil puedo ser!

- ¡Yo no intentaba ofenderte, lo lamento!

- Ahora podría ir al grano y dejar de perder tiempo- dijo Akane.

- ¡Si Señora!- respondió Baki.

Baki saco una hoja de lo que parecía ser el periódico matutino de siempre, en la hoja, venia un reporte sobre un grupo altamente armado y con entrenamiento militar que había sido completamente aniquilado. Ranma miro la noticia y después miro a Baki.

- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

- ¿Sabes que ocasiono la destrucción de ese grupo militar?

- Supongo que otro grupo militar- respondió Ranma.

- No, la noticia dice que 10 tanques fueron destrozados por completo, 6 helicópteros militares con misiles anti terrestres fueron derribados y mas de 100 soldados armados hasta los dientes fueron brutalmente asesinados… pero no por encontraron heridas de bala, no encontraron rastros de explosiones de granadas, proyectiles o la presencia de armas biológicas, solo marcas de golpes

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Me estas diciendo que alguien hiso esto?

- Si… un hombre muy poderoso llamado, Yujiro Hanma

- ¿Yujiro Hanma?... espera… ¿tu apellido no es "Hanma"?- pregunto Akane.

- Así es… soy el hijo de ese monstruo y me temo que se ha interesado en ti, Ranma Saotome

- ¡¿En mi?

- Si, llevas el titulo de "Hombre entre hombres", tus acciones son reconocidas en todas partes, derrotaste a Zafron e hiciste que varias leyendas del combate de China y la India se impresionaran a tal punto que tu nombre comenzó a recorrer el mundo… claro, el bajo mundo

- Entonces… eee… ¡¿ese sujeto quiere pelear conmigo?

- Así es, yo quise enfrentarme a ti primero para ponerte a prueba, si podias derrotarme a mi, puede que tengas oportunidad con mi padre… pero con lo que he visto hoy, bueno, digamos que si Yujiro y tu peleasen con tu nivel actual, harian falta al menos 100 Ranmas para lastimarlo y ni siquiera así se podría estar seguro del resultado

- Esto… no… es… justo- dijo Ranma

- Lo se, ¿Qué dices si entrenamos?

- ¿Qué?

- Como compañeros artistas marciales, juntos entrenaremos para fortalecernos y de esa forma estarás mas que preparado para enfrentarte a mi padre, no lo veas como si yo fuera un maestro, velo como si fuéramos dos compañeros haciendo Sparrings

Ranma miro a Baki a los ojos, no estaba sonriendo, estaba siendo 100% serio en esta proposición. Ranma suspiro y estrecho la mano de Baki.

- Muy bien, somos compañeros de Sparring entonces

- De acuerdo, recupérate y nos veremos luego

Baki se fue caminando, Ranma tomo el periódico y miro la noticia, realmente que estaba en problemas.

* * *

**En otro lado del mundo:**

Un tren recorría algo similar a un desierto lleno de rocas, rocas que rodeaban las vías del tren. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran personas con mucho dinero y opulentas hasta la medula, mas allá de los vagones residenciales, se encontraban los vagones que contenían carga, en estos vagones iba un muchacho con un traje chino verde y un pañuelo naranja en su cintura. Los demás vagabundos que estaban en el vagon con el muchacho solo se dedicaban a mirarlo extrañados, pero dejaban de hacerlo cuando el muchacho les devolvía la mirada, pero esta vez, cargada de enojo.

- Oye… ¿no tienes hambre?

El muchacho vio a una niña que se le acercaba con una paleta en sus manos.

- No, gracias

- Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Taro

- ¿Taro que?

- Solo Taro

- Eso no puede ser verdad, eres japonés y los japoneses usan el Taro después de su nombre cuando este parece demasiado femenino… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ya te dije que solo soy Taro

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡Yo no miento, mocosa molesta!

- Ya dejalo en paz niña, a ese muchacho se le mojan las Pantimedias demasiado rápido

Pantimedias Taro sintió algo en su cabeza, como una punzada y al siguiente instante miro al viejo que dijo esto, la niña noto el nerviosismo de Taro y sonriendo grito:

- ¡Ese es tu nombre, Pantimedias Taro, jajaja, que chistoso!

- ¡Cállate, mi nombre es Taro, solo Taro!

Mientras se discutía esto, un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre, largo hasta su nuca, con pantalones y camiseta negros, se detuvo delante del tren y sonrió de manera sádica. El hombre alcanzaba fácilmente más de 1.90 y su cuerpo lucia como un arma de destrucción masiva andante. EL hombre levanto su brazo, lo estiro hacia atrás y emitió un gruñido similar al de un León. Cuando el tren estuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre, este lanzo un golpe directo al tren y este se descarrilo por completo, lanzando sus vagones por todas partes.

- Je… eso fue divertido, una buena demostración de fuerza

Pantimedias Taro salió del vagón y miro a su alrededor, encontró a la niña que le había hablado en el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por el vagón. Taro cerró sus puños con fuerza y miro al hombre que estaba en medio de las vías, estaba riéndose, el maldito se estaba riendo de lo que había sucedido.

- Vaya… parece que estoy viendo a un sobreviviente… ¿Qué harás?... ¿demandarme?

- No… ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

Taro saco una botella de agua fría y se la arrojo encima, transformándose en un enorme hombre toro con alas y tentáculos en su espalda. El hombre sonrió, otro estúpido rival que usa poderes extraños.

- Tsk… en este mundo solo existen 2 tipos de peleadores, aquellos que usan sus cuerpos como autenticas maquinas de batalla, llevando sus espíritus al máximo… y los idiotas que entregan sus esperanzas a trucos mágicos sin gracia que no sirven de nada en un combate real

Taro se lanzo contra el hombre y este simplemente emitió una mirada asesina y dijo:

- ¡Mi nombre es Yujiro Hanma y te transformare en un buey!


	3. Imaginacion

_**2- Imaginación**_.

Era de mañana y el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, la gente caminaba por el zoológico de la mano de sus seres queridos, hijos, padres y parejas eran la mayoría en ese lugar. Los animales estaban especialmente contentos ese día, los elefantes bañaban a los visitantes con agua que salía disparada de sus trompas y algunos pingüinos daban espectáculos para los espectadores.

- ¿Quieres decirme porque estamos en este lugar?

- Me gusta el zoológico

Ranma y Baki caminaban entre la multitud, mirando los animales y tratando de evitar que el agua de los elefantes cayera sobre Ranma, bueno en realidad solo Ranma se preocupaba por ello. Saotome no se sentía del todo cómodo en ese sitio, en el pasado varios animales ya habían intentado matarlo antes, un cerdito negro, un pato, una gata… una cosa toro con alas y tentáculos. Baki y Ranma llegaron hasta una pequeña zona desierta, era como un lugar donde los niños jugaban, con res baladillas un tanto oxidadas y columpios rotos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, en serio?

- Bueno, esta parte del zoológico esta abandonada por estar tan lejos de las atracciones principales, además algunos dicen que esta demasiado cerca de un parque publico infestado de bandidos, dudo que alguien se acerque

- ¿ya me dirás para que vinimos?

- Claro, ¿recuerdas que te pedí que prestaras mucha atención al elefante, al rinoceronte y al hipopótamo?

- Si, creía que solo te entusiasmaban los animales

- Je, bueno no… lo que quiero que hagas ahora es que te imagines una fusión de esos 3 animales y pelees contra ella

Ranma guardo silencio y después comenzó a reír.

- ¡¿Pelear contra un ser imaginario?... ¡Eso es ridículo!

- ¿Por qué?... yo lo acabo de hacer

Ranma se petrifico, delante de él estaba un Tiranosaurio con sus mandíbulas abiertas y mirándolo como si fuese una botana. Baki dio un salto en el aire y cayo detrás de la cabeza del animal, sujeto el cuello del dinosaurio y lo hiso caer, el golpe del monstruo al tocar el suelo genero una vibración que hiso temblar el suelo y al siguiente instante el tiranosaurio desapareció como si estuviese hecho de humo.

- ¿lo ves?

- Eee… ¿co… como hiciste eso?

- Es simple, mi voluntad es mas fuerte que mi mente, impongo mi voluntad en la mente de los demás y en la mía, en otras palabras proyecto enemigos que no están ahí, pero que de igual forma pueden ocasionarme el mismo daño a como si estuvieran ahí, es un simple engaño a mi cuerpo y mente

- ¡¿Eso es ridículo, estas esperando que pelee con mi propio cerebro?... ¡Debes estar loco!

- O vamos, no es tan difícil, solo inténtalo

- ¡Si me imagino algo, seria a tu trasero siendo pateado!

- Jeje, alguien necesita tranquilizarse

Ranma miro furioso a Baki, el cual solo se rio otra vez y se cruzo de brazos. Saotome se dejo caer con los brazos cruzados y se sentó con sus piernas igual de cruzadas, si este sujeto podía hacerlo, de seguro que el también podía. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse a un animal, primero pensó en un perro, pero este no se hiso visible, después comenzó a imaginar una suerte de amalgama entre un elefante, un rinoceronte y un hipopótamo.

- … (esa cosa esta aquí…. Esa cosa esta aquí)

- Ranma creo que deberías abrir los ojos

Cuando Ranma los abrió, encontró a un ornitorrinco de pelaje verde, pico un poco amarillo y ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Lo hice!

- No era lo que esperaba pero

- ¡No tiene importancia, vamos a pelear peque…!

Ranma recibió un golpe directo en la cabeza por una especie de pala y cayo en el suelo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza. Baki se hecho para atrás y miro a una cuidadora del zoológico recoger al animal y mirar de mala gana a Ranma.

- Este animal se escapo de su jaula, indefenso, asustado y hambriento… ¡Y tu quieres pelear con él!... AAARG… los jóvenes y sus malditas ideas, leen demasiado manga

- ¡Oiga!- dijo Ranma.

- Debo preguntarlo… ¿te gusta algún manga en especial?

- ¡Cierra la boca!

Baki solo se limito a mirar el suelo, su novia, Kozue, tenia una manía con el manga, no dejaba de leerlo y a veces inclusive no iba verlo para ver el capitulo nuevo de sus animes favoritos, pero bueno, al menos ella había estado ahí para él cuando mas la necesitaba. Para cuando Baki volvió a levantar su mirada, la cara de Ranma estaba demasiado cerca a la suya y le miraba de una manera bastante desagradable.

- ¡¿Cómo lo haces?

Baki parpadeo un poco y simplemente suspiro.

- Imagínate a un animal muy peligroso, a continuación piensa que ese animal esta realmente ahí, piensa en el peligro que representa para ti y para tus amigos, después solo dedícate a recordar el dolor que este animal engendra en ti y habrás engañado a tu mente y cuerpo

- Suena fácil

- Pero debes de creértelo de verdad

Ranma cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse varios animales… ¿Pantimedias Taro podría considerarse uno?... ¡No, no, no!... es mejor comenzar con algo mas pequeño y menos asqueroso, algo del tamaño de un niño o mas pequeño estaría bien, algo peludo, pero debía ser peligroso, con garras y colmillos, algo que le diera miedo y lo obligara a pelear dando lo máximo de si. Baki miro con sorpresa como delante de él se formaba un animal, parecía que Ranma estaba teniendo algo de éxito. El animal era pequeño, tenia orejas triangulares y maullaba… o no.

- Bueno, aun esta un poco transparente, como humo delante de una pantalla de luz, pero esta bien para ser tu primer intento

- ¡¿Lo logre?

Cuando Ranma abrió sus ojos vio a un lindo gato siamés delante de él, maullando y meneando la cola, es bastante obvio que Ranma quedo frio del miedo.

- Ranma… ¿estas bien?- dijo Baki.

- Miau

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Ranma fue tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el zoológico y la mayoría de los animales dieron saltos del susto. Ranma comenzó a correr desesperado mientras el gato lo perseguía, Baki solo se rasco la cabeza y trato de asimilar la situación.

- Es solo un gato

- ¡aléjalo de mi!

- Solo tu puedes alejarlo

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Deja de pensar en él

- ¡Si, tienes razón, dejare de pensar en el!

Ranma cerros sus ojos y pensó en gatos desapareciendo, pero cuando los abrió, vio a miles de gatos a su alrededor.

- ¡AAAAAAAA!

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de pensar en el animal, no en mas de ellos!

Baki dejo de gritarle cuando noto que Ranma ya no estaba actuando sanamente, ahora mas bien reía de una manera desesperada y loca. Ranma se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se arranco un par de cabellos, se dejo caer de rodillas y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad.

- Eee… ¿Estas bien?

- Miaaaauuuu

- ¿acaba de maullar?

De un momento a otro, todos los gatos miraron a Baki con una estrellita brillante por ojos y el Hanma trago saliva, esto iba a ponerse feo. Ranma salto como si fuera un gato y cayo sobre el rostro de Baki, comenzó a arañar su cara y después pateo su pecho con ambas piernas, impulsándose hacia atrás. Baki se puso de pie y tosio un poco, ese ataque fue bastante inesperado y difícil de predecir, inclusive para alguien que tiene tanta experiencia en combates a muerte como él.

- Prrrr

- ¿Ahora ronroneas?... amigo necesitas ayuda sicológica

- ¡NYAAAA!

Ranma salió corriendo en 4 patas como lo haría un gato y lanzo varios golpes y patadas hacia Baki. El pelirrojo tenia problemas para evadir los ataques, por un lado, era tan extraña esta forma de pelear que no sabia como reaccionar a ella y por otro lado, si se esforzaba mucho podía llegar a matar a Ranma. Ranma salto con sus garras en alto y cayo justo detrás de él, hiso una barrida hacia atrás con sus patas traseras y lo sujeto con sus manos, lo arrojo contra la resbaladilla y esta se doblo como si fuese de plástico.

- ¡MIAAAAUUUU!

- Ranma… me estas empezando a hacer enojar

- ¡QJJJJJJ!

El gato humano le dio la espalda y le arrojo un monton de arena a los ojos, dejando a Baki ciego.

- ¡Muy bien, tu lo pediste!

Ranma ataco nuevamente a Baki, el muchacho sujeto las "patas" delanteras de Ranma y lo arrojo hacia su derecha, Ranma cayo de pie como un gato lo haría, sin problema alguno. Al siguiente segundo, Ranma erizo su cabello e imito el sonido de un gato enfadado, se lanzo contra Baki, calvo sus uñas sobre el brazo derecho del muchacho, mordió su mano izquierda y dio una patada en su pecho nuevamente, haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Baki miro su brazo, estaba sangrando, este estilo de pelea era muy diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado a ver.

- Vaya, consiguió lastimarme… ¿me pregunto si?

Baki cerro sus ojos y al hacerlo vio a muchísimos Ranmas en medio de la oscuridad. Cada Ranma se veía como un gato, hacia las mismas posees que haría un gato al estirarse, al gruñir, al jugar y al intentar atrapar una mosca. Ranma se confundió por un par de segundos, pero el gato simplemente volvió a atacarlo. Baki sonrio y de un momento a otro, todos los Ranma que visualizaba en su mente desaparecieron y con sus ojos aun cerrados, evadió el ataque de Ranma con suma facilidad.

- Es hora de que despiertes- dijo Baki aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Baki le dio un empujón que mando a volar a Ranma contra un lago cercano… el lago de los cocodrilos desde luego.

- ¡AAAA!

Ranma salió huyendo transformado en mujer de las fauces de varios cocodrilos. Una vez que estuvo en tierra, miro a Baki furioso y le grito:

- ¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacerme?

- Disculpe, ¿la conozco?

- ¿Qué?...- Ranma se miro el pecho y cuando vio que le había aumentado, simplemente suspiro- … o diablos

- ¿Qué?

- Soy yo, Ranma Saotome

- …

- Cuando me toca el agua fría me transformo en mujer

- …

- Es en serio

- … ¡Ranma, a donde estas, el entrenamiento aun no termina!

Baki le dio la espalda a la mujer y se fue en busca de Ranma, pero la otra Ranma no le gustaba la idea de ser ignorada, asi que simplemente le envio una patada a la nuca, cosa que hiso caer a Baki y cuando este se puso de pie y miro a la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Realmente soy yo, soperutano!

- Si claro… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

Ranma camino hacia una regaderas donde unos padres limpiaban a sus hijos, dejo que el agua caliente le cayera encima y se transformo en hombre nuevamente. Tanto Baki como los que estaban en ese lugar habían quedado boquiabiertos, eso era algo… repugnante.

- ¡Dejen de mirarme con asco, demonios!- les grito Ranma a los visitantes.

- Espera… si tu transformas de hombre a mujer… ¿eso no te hace un transexu…?

- ¡Termina esa oración, adelante, terminala, te reto!

Baki sudo un poco y trago saliva, este sujeto si que se enojaba con facilidad. Ranma camino hacia Baki y le sujeto del cuello.

- ¡eso de imaginar enemigos es una estupidez, mira lo que sucedió por culpa tuya!

- Si bueno, es tu culpa por no saber como controlar tu propia mente

- ¡Cierra la boca!

- A todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama ese estilo que empleaste?

- Es una maldición que el idiota de mi padre me dejo… se llama Neko Ken, me da las capacidades de lucha de un gato si mi miedo por los gatos llega a un limite que no puedo soportar

- Mmm… que interesante… ese estilo me dio algo de problemas, te mueves mas rápido, golpeas de una manera mas diestra y eres mas difícil de predecir cuando usas ese estilo, no pude averiguar tus movimientos de no ser por mi "Sexto sentido"

- ¿Sexto sentido?

Baki sonrio y se solto del agarre de Ranma, miro al muchacho a los ojos y dijo:

- Todo animal posee un sexto sentido que les advierte del peligro inminente, de hecho, las mujeres cuando se hacen madres consiguen usar este mismo sentido, yo he aprendido a usar ese sexto sentido para averiguar de donde proviene el ataque y que parte de mi cuerpo va a impactar… si aprendes a dominar tu mente conseguirás domarlo y podrás evitar daños innecesarios

- Vaya… esa es una habilidad muy útil

- Asi es, ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento

- De acuerdo…

- …Pero antes quiero que me enseñes a pelear usando el Neko Ken

- ¿Qué?

- Veras Ranma, ese estilo fue bastante impresionante, me gustaría agregar algunos de sus movimientos a mi arsenal… enséñame a ser un maestro, ya he aprendido los movimientos básicos con solo verte una vez, pero para aprender un estilo por completo, preferiría meterme en este de lleno

Y así llegaron a un arreglo… yo no son compañeros de sparring, ahora son maestros uno del otro.

* * *

**En otro lugar del mundo:**

Un roca gigantesca se partió en pedazos y un muchacho salió volando hasta chocar contra otra roca gigante. Pantimedias Taro se encontraba en su modo humano, sangrando por todo orificio de su rostro, con su brazo derecho destrozado y parte del hueso expuesto, su ropa totalmente rasgada y en su mano izquierda, todos sus dedos deformados, rotos y torcidos. Taro miro el cielo, varios buitres volaban en círculos alrededor de él.

- Malditos… aun no estoy… muerto

Taro cayo de rodillas y vomito sangre, eso no podía ser bueno. Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado e inflamado, pero sin lugar a dudas podía ver algo a lo lejos, algo muy grande que se acercaba caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin un solo rasguño y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

- Hey muchacho… ¿sabes porque me dicen "demonio"?

- Infeliz

Los ojos de Yujiro eran blancos como un relámpago y mostraban una necesidad por matar que opacaba cualquier maldad hecha por Taro en el pasado. Cuando estuvo delante de Taro, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y dijo:

- Porque los demonios no nos interesamos en cosas patéticas como la bondad… ¿Por qué te digo esto?... porque la piedad es una bondad

- ¡Te matare!

Yujiro sonrio y sujeto la cara de Taro con una sola mano, lo azoto con fuerza contra la roca y el pobre Pantimedias Taro quedo inconsciente, con su cráneo destrozado y sangre saliendo a borbotones de este. Yujiro lo soltó y lo dejo en el suelo, dio media vuelta y dijo:

- ¿Enemigos con poderes?... tsk… que patético, les ensañare a esos idiotas el verdadero poder de un ser humano


	4. Mousse

_**4- Mousse**_

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?

Con esta pregunta, un esclavizado Mousse dirigió sus primeras palabras a Shampoo; la cual no parecía estar muy contenta con el tono de voz del cocinero sin salario. Tras escuchar que un muchacho pelirrojo había sido capaz de darle una paliza a Ranma Saotome, Mousse se sintió vacio por dentro. Era a él quien tenía el destino de derrotar a Saotome, era él el que debía vencerlo para tener la mano de Shampoo en matrimonio y a pesar de que en cada pelea que tuviesen, el siempre perdía, Mousse siempre guardaba la esperanza de que algún día Dios o el destino o quien fuese el que maneje los hilos del mundo, le daría la oportunidad de probar su valor a Shampoo y derrotaría a Saotome.

Cologne, la pequeña anciana abuela de Shampoo y "dueña" de Mousse, entro en la habitación y de un bastonazo contra el suelo hiso que el cuatro ojos regresara a su oficio de lavar platos sucios, mientras que Shampoo le dirigía miradas furiosas. Si Mousse estaba enfadado, Shampoo lo estaba aun mas, Ranma Saotome no era ningun Don Nadie y precisamente eso, un "Don Nadie", le había dado la tunda de su vida, era humillante para él y por ende para ella, ya que cualquier insulto a su amor Ranma, era un insulto para ella.

- Así es, el tal Baki le dio toda una tunda por lo que me han dicho- dijo Cologne con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos sobre la punta de su bastón, su voz se escuchaba tranquila, aun que pensativa.

- ¡Yo no casar con tal "Baka"!

- Es "Baki", querida nieta y no tienes que preocuparte, la ultima vez que revise, juraste matrimonio a ese muchacho, no al otro

- ¡¿Qué?

Mousse no dijo eso con fuerza, tampoco lo susurro (como el creía), lo grito con tanta fuerza que pudo escucharse por fuera del restaurante y con tanta pasión que sus manos terminaron partiendo el plato que lavaba en dos. Cologne le reprimió dándole un golpe en la cabeza que sin lugar a dudas enterró la cara del pobre pato cuatro ojos en el suelo de la cocina y un chichón creció de su cráneo, un chichón incluso más grande que su propia cabeza. Cuando Mousse recupero lo que le quedaba de razón, se puso de pie, acaricio su cabeza y dijo:

- Tu me dijiste que si derrotaba a Ranma, podría casarme con Shampoo- dijo Mousse ocultando su enfado, otro golpe en la cabeza y terminaría en el hospital.

- Tu dedujiste eso solo- respondió Cologne con tranquilidad y sentada sobre la punta de su bastón, el cual se mantenía erecto sobre el piso.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¡Yo no querer casarme contigo, tu ser pato feo!- dijo Shampoo con un tono de voz tan violento que su propia aura de batalla calentó el agua del lavabo y la evaporo.

- Shampoo- dijo Mousse con unas ridículas mini lágrimas en sus ojos y un tono de voz dulce e infantil.

- ¡Tu siempre arruinar felicidad de Shampoo, tu ser idiota, tu deberías morir!- grito Shampoo con tanta fuerza que los clientes tuvieron que dejar de comer, pensando que un terremoto había sacudido el restaurante.

Mousse miro el suelo, deprimido por las duras palabras de Shampoo, pero claro, ya se le pasaría, siempre era igual con esta mujer tan cruel, pero que se había adueñado del corazón del atarantado más grande de China. Shampoo dio media vuelta y se alejo de la cocina, furiosa como siempre, después de todo era Mousse con quien tenia que convivir, al menos tenia la oportunidad de vengarse después, lo transformaría en pato y lo encerraría en una jaula para canarios durante la noche, solo le daría migajas de pan y un poco de agua.

El resto del día no fue diferente a ese, Mousse se mantuvo extrañamente callado pero murmurando insultos cada vez que la anciana Cologne pasaba cerca, como siempre ella los conseguía escuchar y le daba un bastonazo ridículamente fuerte. Entre golpe de la anciana y de Shampoo, Mousse se dio cuenta de que la única forma de sorprender a Shampoo era haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer, pelear. Derrotaría al tal Baki, iría por Ranma después y al ver su gran fuerza, Shampoo se enamoraría rápidamente de él.

- ¡Eso es!- dijo Mousse con una luz extraña saliendo de sus lentes y una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

- ¡Ponte a trabajar!- grito Shampoo mientras golpeaba la nuca de Mousse con una olla gigantesca.

Pasado el tiempo de trabajar, la noche llego y tras un buen (y desagradable baño e agua fría), fue encerrado en su jaula y Shampoo y su abuela fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir en sus suaves y cómodas camas. Mas el pato no era nada tonto, escondió una llave hecha de jabón en su pico y la uso para abrir la jaula, Mousse consiguió huir de la cruel jaula sin paja en la que Shampoo lo encerraba, claro, esta vez olvido convenientemente el agua y las migajas de pan.

Las calles estaban vacías y no había nada que se interpusiera entre la meta de Mousse y su amor por Shampoo. Corrió por las calles hacia la residencia Tendo, la cual estaba completamente apacible y sin actividades del todo, cosa difícil de creer siendo la residencia donde Ranma Saotome vivía. Mousse sonrió, no era la primera vez que hacia esto, entrar en esa casa, obligar a Ranma a pelear y ser vencido, en ese orden, pero esta vez el seria el ganador, no Ranma. Mousse saco una tetera de agua caliente de sus ropas y al mojarse regreso a su modo humano.

El chico pato saco una cadena y un par de ganchos, los conecto y arrojo los ganchos a la pared de la entrada, se aseguro de que estuviesen bien puestos y justo cuando iba a escalar, Akane surgió detrás de él y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mousse dio un grito de horror que hiso que varios gatos salieron corriendo, un perro comenzara a ladrar y un par de automóviles activaran sus alarmas. Las luces de la casa Tendo y todo el vecindario se encendieron y de una ventana, Ranma saco su cabeza despeinada y sus ojos rojos de cansancio y grito:

- ¡Maldita sea, cállense, trato de dormir!

- ¡Tu cállate, niño!- respondió un vecino enfadado.

- ¡¿De quien demonios es ese auto?- grito otro vecino impaciente.

- ¡Mi auto no es el problema es ese estúpido perro tuyo que solo ladra a esta hora!- grito otra vecina con gran fuerza.

- ¡Matare a ese estúpido perro y destrozare tu auto, si no se cayán ahora mismo!- grito Ranma furioso.

Mientras los vecinos discutían, Akane y Mousse se mantenían escondidos detrás de unos basureros en un callejón, esta no fue la mejor operación de infiltración de Mousse. Akane suspiro y recolecto toda su paciencia y por fin dijo:

- ¿Tenias pensado atacar a Ranma a esta hora, verdad?

- No, venia por otro sujeto, el que derroto a Ranma

- ¿Baki san?... ¿Hablas de Baki san?

- ¡Si, lo derrotare y después iré por Ranma, estaré a un nivel tan alto que Shampoo tendrá que enamorarse de mi!- dijo Mousse mientras emitia una risa molesta y un resplandor sobrenatural de sus lentes.

- Mousse, Baki san no vive en esta casa

- ¡¿Qué?

- El vive en el otro lado de Tokio- dijo Akane y al finalizar su oración se cubrió su boca para ocultar su bostezo.

- ¡¿Al otro lado?... mmm… podría ir, pero no llegaría al trabajo en la mañana y no quiero que Shampoo me azote- dijo Mousse llevándose su mano derecha a su barbilla y meditando las palabras de Akane.

- De cualquier forma, hay alguien mas fuerte que él y esta entrenando a Ranma para enfrentarlo

Mas fuerte… esas palabras que salieron de los labios de Akane parecían no tener sentido, era simplemente imposible que existiera alguien mas fuerte que aquel que derrotase a Ranma Saotome. La atención del cuatro ojos se centro en Akane y su mirada inquisidora hiso que la piel de la muchacha se erizara.

- ¡¿Quién es ese que Ranma va a combatir?- dijo Mousse con la luna reflejándose en sus lentes.

- EEE… Es el padre de Baki san, creo que se llamaba Yujiro- dijo Akane incomoda al ver el rostro de Mousse con esos ojos de demonio interrogador.

- ¡¿Yujiro que?

- Creo que era Hanma, Baki dijo que viste todo de negro

Tras decir esto, Mousse salió corriendo tan rápido que una ráfaga de viento levanto la pijama de Akane revelando su ropa interior, esto la hiso enojar muchísimo desde luego. El chico pato regreso a su casa y se adentro en sus pasillos, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus amas, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde se encontraba una computadora, la única de todo el lugar, considerando que Cologne aun no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que podía hacer con ella.

Mousse camino de puntillas hasta la computadora y la encendio, pero duro mucho tiempo en iniciarse, casi 10 minutos, pero no era de sorprenderse, era un computadora tan vieja como Cologne. Al tener acceso al internet, entro las palabras "Hanma Yujiro" en el buscador, los resultados mostraban a actores y políticos con nombres parecidos, pero ningun resultado mostraba al Yujiro que el quería encontrar. Curiosamente, había ciertos links que conducían a extrañas noticias, pero entre todas esas noticias sin sentido, Mousse encontró una sola que le llamo la atencion:

**_"Derrumbamiento destruye tren en Eurasia, único superviviente, "Pantimedias" Taro grave y en peligro de muerte"_**

**_"Superviviente despierta tras 3 dias de internado en el hospital, habla sobre hombre de negro que detuvo tren de un golpe. Se cree que esta en shock"_**

Mousse miro la foto de Taro que venia en la noticia, se le veía aterrado y frágil, algo que él ni de broma era. Pantimedias Taro era de todo menos un cobarde, pero esa mirada que tenia en la foto expresaba miedo, puro miedo. Entre los comentarios que había sobre la noticia, uno hablaba sobre una situación similar que ocurrió en África el año pasado:

**_" Un elefante gigante, del tamaño del Empire State de Nueva York, puse en peligro a todo el continente africano, soldados armados y tanques eran destrozados como si fuesen de papel Un comandante africano dijo que un hombre (igual a como lo describen aquí, el sujeto con nombre gracioso) lo detuvo en cuestión de segundos, matándolo con sus propias manos… sus dos manos… tal vez no mentía."_**

De repente, otra noticia capto la atención de Mousse, esta vez hablaba sobre un terremoto en Rusia y varias personas muertas, otra noticia hablaba sobre alud en la parte norte de China, sin supervivientes. Fue entonces que Mousse lo entendió, el miedo de Taro ahora tenia sentido, el hombre que podía compararse con un desastre natural, el sujeto que causaba desastres a donde fuese, el mismo hombre que Akane Tendo le refirió… Hanma Yujiro era el que estaba detrás de todo esto… y se dirigía a Japón, dejando caos a donde fuese.

- Esperen… ¡La villa de las amazonas esta en su camino!

Mousse reviso un mapa de China y en efecto, la cadena de desastres naturales venia de Eurasia y bajaba por China, pronto les tocaría a las amazonas enfrentarse a algo peor que un huracán. En efecto, el muchacho pensó en ir tras aquel que era considerado el más fuerte con la intención de ganar el amor de Shampoo, pero ahora todo parecía salirse de lo establecido en su vida cotidiana. Si la aldea estaba en peligro, no hubiese la menor duda de que Shampoo y su abuela irían en su ayuda y morirían en el intento.

- Shampoo

La voz de Mousse se escucho como un susurro, algo tan diminuto que ni siquiera las pisadas de un raton se diferenciarían de su voz. Mousse supo lo que tenia que hacer, no seria sencillo, pero el solo debía ir e ayudar a su tribu, en especial a su madre. Mousse tomo sus cosas y las empaco con cuidado, entre ellas estaba una foto de Shampoo en la única cita que habían tenido en sus vidas, la había llevado a un festival de películas zombies, en media sala ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Mousse emitió una sonrisa y guardo la foto en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo listo, miro el techo y se dio cuenta que debía despedirse de ella también. Subió las escaleras con mucho sigilo y al estar frente a la puerta de Shampoo, miro a su alrededor y al no encontrar moros en la costa, se adentro en su habitación. Shampoo dormía en su cama, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y golpeaba su rostro, se veía muy apacible, casi infantil e inocente. Mousse sonrió un tanto sonrojado, ojala estuviese en ese lugar bajo diferentes circunstancias.

- Adiós Shampoo- dijo Mousse en voz sumamente baja.

Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron y esta de un salto cayó al lado de su cama con su pose de combate, mas no encontró a nadie ahí.

- ¿Qué raro?... juraría que…- dijo Shampoo rascándose la cabeza en confusión.


	5. Pisoteadas

**_5- Pisoteadas_**

El sonido de arroz friéndose sobre una sarten redonda y grande llega a todos oídos, seguido de esto puedes oler el delicioso aroma del arroz frito, es un aroma que si bien recuerda un poco al exceso de aceite, también puede recordarnos de las veces en las que nos quedamos sin comida mas que un poco de arroz. La persona que cocina la comida es Shampoo y una expresión de enfado esta pintada en su rostro de muñeca china. Cologne entro en la cocina con un par de órdenes anotadas en trozos de papel

- Chaw Min para la mesa 3- dijo la anciana colocando las hojas de papel en la mesa al lado de Shampoo.

- ¡¿Cuántos clientes haber?... ¡Ser demasiado!- dijo Shampoo dejando de cocinar y gritando mediamente fuerte.

- Bueno, nieta, Mousse no se quejaba al respecto

- ¡No me hables de pato idiota!... ¡¿Dónde estar?- grito Shampoo cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus puños frente a su rostro.

- Mmm… buena pregunta, me temo que no puedo contestarte, no le he visto hoy

- ¡AAA, dejare de darle agua en su jaula por esto!

Mientras Shampoo gritaba coléricamente, el arroz comenzó a emitir un humo negro y pronto las alarmas anti incendios del restaurante se activaron, haciendo que del techo cayera agua que empapo a todos e hiso que los clientes salieran corriendo asustados y molestos. Por su parte, Shampoo transformada en gato emitió un chillido furioso, realmente que iba a matar a Mousse en cuanto lo viese.

Si bien las cosas en Japón estaban un tanto peliagudas para Shampoo y su abuela, en China tampoco estaban de lo mejor. Varios cataclismos habían sucedido en la zona central del país, varios tigres y animales de igual o mayor tamaño fueron encontrados muertos, a su vez varios miembros del ejército chino reportaron sucesos en los que un "demonio" atacaba unidades enteras y las masacraba sin piedad alguna, algunos llegaron a llamarlo "Yen Wang", el dios de la muerte.

Y es este mismo dios al que Mousse trata de encontrar, el cuatro ojos ha atravesado varias ciudades de China hasta llegar a la zona rural del país, realizo una pequeña investigación antes de adentrarse en ese lugar, después de todo su enemigo era mas grande y sin lugar a dudas mas fuerte que él . En Pekin le dijeron que la mejor forma de cazar osos era con una lanza clavada directa en la zona entre su pecho y su abdomen, puede que no fuese mucho y puede que no sirviese, pero era lo mejor que podía obtener en tan poco tiempo, su aldea estaba en peligro.

Caminar por los bosques no era difícil para alguien que ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar en este terreno, incluso si perdiese sus gafas, podría orientarse sin problemas. Tras recorrer varios kilómetros, Mousse por fin llego a ver la aldea de las amazonas. No parecía haber sufrido daño alguno, estaba intacta y todo parecía indicar que nada había alterado el modo de vida de sus habitantes. Mousse suspiro aliviado, tal vez había exagerado, tal vez hiso una conclusión precipitada, fuese como fuese, la aldea esta a salvo y eso es lo que importa.

- Aaa… bueno, ya que estoy aquí, iré a saludar a mi madre- se dijo Mousse a si mismo, su tono de voz era como el de una persona después de haberse curado de algo terminal.

Al adentrarse en la aldea, Mousse encontró a unos cuantos amigos suyos que no le reconocieron, la mayoría de ellos cuidaban a sus hermanas menores y a veces hasta las obedecían, aun si la diferencia de edad era de casi diez años, pero esto era muy normal en la cultura amazónica. La mayoría de las mujeres se dedica a la casería o al combate, a pesar de algunas parejas felices, se nota que otro pobres diablos son los esclavos de sus novias, madres o esposas. Sip, no había cambiado ni un poquito.

- ¿Mu Tsu?

Mousse se detuvo y al mirar hacia atrás encontró a su madre, regordeta con un par de anteojos gigantescos como los de él y con un clásico traje chino azul, su peinado en forma de un solo gran rollo tenia un par de palillos chinos atravesándolo y sus zapatillas amarillas están impecables a pesar de estar en una aldea tan adentrada en China. La mujer abrazo a Mousse con mucha fuerza y el muchacho le regreso el abrazo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo sin verla.

Pasadas un par de horas, Mousse y su madre estaban poniéndose al día, comiendo panecillos y bebiendo te verde. Su madre se reía de las locuras que su hijo había hecho, lo regaño de un par de tonterías que hiso con tal de llamar la atención de Shampoo, la cual no se lo merecía desde su perspectiva materna, incluso se asombro de la historia de su hijo cuando le relato lo sucedido con Safron, realmente que su niño ahora era todo un aventurero.

- ¿y porque has venido justo en estos momentos hijo?- dijo su madre llevándose una tasa de te a su boca.

- Porque temia por la aldea, madre- respondió Mousse mientras miraba el suelo, sintiéndose como un tonto.

- ¿temer?... ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, temia que un hombre muy fuerte llegase y…

- … ¿Un solo hombre?... ¡vamos hijo, no insultes a las amazonas, puesto no hay hombre que pueda con nosotras!- dijo su madre mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Bueno, padre te domo, ¿no?- dijo Mousse avergonzado y evitando los ojos de su madre.

- ¡Aiya, no digas eso!- respondió su madre sonrojándose y mirando a su izquierda apartando su mirada de su hijo.

Paso un tiempo y la noche llego, fue una velada maravillosa, hacia tanto tiempo que no se quedaba con su madre o que alguien lo mimara a él para variar. La noche llego y Mousse entro en su viejo cuarto, varias armas chinas colgadas en la pared y una cama pequeña, es una habitación pequeñita pero muy acogedora, sin ventanas que le dicen que ahí afuera esta Shampoo ni el demonio que sus pesadillas atormento llamado Cologne. Una cama caliente en contra de una jaula fría, comida fresca en contra de un montón de migajas y agua fría, la calidez de su madre y su gente frente a la frialdad de Shampoo, tal vez venir no fue una perdida de tiempo, ahora podía ver las cosas mejor y tal vez, solo tal vez, no volver a Nerima era lo mejor. Mousse lo pensaría mejor en la mañana, por ahora solo se dedicaría a cerrar sus ojos.

En sus sueños, Mousse esta con Shampoo… bailan, ríen, hablan y se besan, están casado… ¿o no?... el no lo sabe, pero tampoco le importa, es feliz con esta fantasía, mas cuando su sueño esta apunto de mejorar, en ese preciso instante en que Shampoo le sonríe y le invita a su habitación, un olor llega a su nariz, es humo y Mousse abre sus ojos. Despierta de golpe, se quita las sabanas y corre hacia afuera de su casa estando semidesnudo, al salir encuentra a la aldea sumergida en un caos, fuego por doquier y todas las matriarcas de la aldea junto con todas las guerreras y soldados delante un solo hombre, un enorme hombre.

Todas las matriarcas son tan pequeñas como Cologne y todas de seguro que son igual de poderosas a ella. El gigante es un sujeto muy musculoso con cabello largo rojo hasta su cuello que recuerda a la melena de un león y sus ropas son negras, el pantalón largo, sus zapatillas y su camiseta, todas negras como el humo que le rodea. Una de las matriarcas que usa un poncho azul, una diadema de color ojo y tiene cabello negro corto, da un paso al frente y encara al hombre.

- ¡¿Cómo osas atacar a nuestra villa, hombresito?

El gigante no responde, solo se ríe, una risa tan poderosa que podría parecerse a la de un dios riéndose de los errores de los mortales, un risa sádica y cruel que pareciera decir "voy a matarlos a todos". Las matriarcas dan un paso al frente, el gigante les mira con esos ojos prepotentes que demuestran poder, un poder que solo el líder de una manada de leones salvajes comprende. Mousse quiere intervenir, mas cuando intenta hacerlo, todo movimiento suyo se detiene y la tierra comienza a temblar con mucha fuerza.

- ¡¿Un terremoto en este lugar?

El demonio humano deja de mirar a las seis matriarcas frente a él, mira el suelo y levanta su puño, sus músculos se tensan, sus venas se hinchan y de un solo puñetazo contra el suelo, detiene el terremoto. Las matriarcas miran sorprendidas la situación, el hombre saca su puño del suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter en este y sonriendo, sonriéndole a cada una de ellas como un si fuesen pequeñas niñas y el un mago de feria, mostrándole trucos que consideran imposibles.

- Mi nombre es Hanma Yujiro, mi deseo es combatir y esta aldea esta repleta de guerreros, mujeres o no, son un desafío, he visto sus grandes proezas y he encontrado que sus espíritus son dignos de los antepasados suyos que ayudaron a la unificación de China…- Yujiro se relame, su sonrisa se hace mas ancha revelando sus colmillos afilados, como una autentica bestia-… yo deseo aplastar ese espíritu, deseo destrozar su legado y demostrarles que sus 4000 años de historia son una gigantesca perdida de tiempo

La ira de las seis se despierta en ese instante, todas atacan a la vez. Mousse también esta furioso, su orgullo ha sido atacado y puede que fuese un hombre entre amazonas, pero su necesidad por proteger a aquellas que habitan en este lugar no decae de ninguna manera. Corre al interior de su casa y se pone su ropa y equipo de combate, varios sonidos de explosiones se escuchan afuera de la casa, algunos gritos de terror hacen que la piel de Mousse se erice, pero de solo imaginar a su madre emitiéndolos, un calor lo envuelve, un calor llamado ira.

Al salir nuevamente de su casa, Mousse encuentra a varias amazonas derribadas, algunas semidesnudas y con serias heridas, otras están muertas con sus huesos destrozados y sus quijadas desmontadas. Los charcos de sangre cubren el suelo de la aldea, sangre de mujer que parece brillar mas que la sangre que Mousse ha derramado en nombre de Shampoo. Una de las diminutas matriarcas roza el rostro de Mousse y choca contra su casa, la fuerza del impacto destroza las paredes y el edificio se desploma sobre ella, haciendo del hogar de Mousse solo un montón de escombros.

- Mousse

El joven mira a su izquierda y encuentra a su madre, sangre baja por su frente, su pierna izquierda esta destrozada, rota en tres partes dándole la forma de una "Z". La mujer sujeta las zapatillas de Mousse, le ordena que se aleje, que hulla y no mire atrás, pero Mousse no escucha la voz de su madre, solo siente su dolor y agonía, un dolor que hace que su corazón palpite con más fuerza y el odio inunde su juicio. El muchacho da un paso al frente y mira al demonio que tiene por enemigo, imponente y salvaje, realmente es un ogro de la leyendas.

Yujiro deja de estrangular a una de las matriarcas y la deja caer a sus pies, sus ojos están en blanco y su lengua fuera de su boca, mas el ogro solo tiene ojos para su nuevo adversario. No se dirigen la palabra, solo se miran a los ojos, Mousse refleja furia en los suyos y Yujiro muestra burla en los de el. Mousse arroja una bomba de humo al suelo y corre alrededor de Yujiro con la esperanza de que el humo le ocultase, de entre su gabardina saca varios cuchillos, kunais, shurikens y dardos que arroja en su contra mientras corre alrededor de él a máxima velocidad. Yujiro simplemente levanta sus brazos y como si fuese una escena de película en cámara lenta, derriba todas las armas a su alrededor.

- ¡Lanzamiento de bombas!

Yujiro miro el cielo y encontró a Mousse sobre él, como si estuviese flotando, el muchacho aprovecho que Yujiro se distrajo con las armas para saltar y arrojarle una gran cantidad de bombas que saca de sus mangas. Yujiro mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y deja que las bombas lo impacten, tantas bombas caen sobre él que se forma una gran torre de fuego que ilumina la aldea de las amazonas. Las matriarcas miran impresionadas las habilidades de Mousse y se dan cuenta de que es un guerrero digno de ellas, sin piedad, sin parpadear, un enemigo tan poderoso debe ser golpeado con todo.

Mousse cae en el techo de una casa destrozada y suspira aliviado, mas su alivio desaparece en solo segundos al ver la silueta de Yujiro en medio del fuego. El demonio sale caminando, sin un solo rasguño más que su ropa rasgada, mira a Mousse y arquea una ceja, decepcionado por su falta de seriedad. Mousse golpea el techo con su puño y salta sobre Yujiro, arrojo una granada sobre su cabeza, Yujiro la toma entre sus manos y se la devuelve. Mousse sonríe, esperando que el hiciera esto. La explosión permite a Mousse impulsarse más rápidamente y caer justo a espaldas del ogro, abrió su boca y escupió una gran cantidad de fuego que cubrió todo el cuerpo del gigantesco enemigo.

- ¡¿Te atreves a atacarme por la espalda?- grito Yujiro con tanto poder que hiso que los edificios a su alrededor temblaran.

Del fuego surgió la gran mano de Yujio que cerro la boca de Mousse y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza, mirándolo como si fuese un pedazo de porquería. Mousse se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad de matar al oso, su pie estaba cerca de ese punto entre el pecho y el abdomen, así que de las puntas de sus zapatillas, salieron un par de cuchillas y pateo con mucha fuerza al ogro. Sangre bajo por las ropas del demonio y las amazonas gritaron de alegría, Mousse lo había conseguido.

El muchacho saco su pie de la herida de Yujiro y se suelta de su agarre, cae de rodillas frente a él, esperando verlo morir, mas no sucede nada. Yujiro simplemente suspira y muestra su abdomen, esta perfectamente bien mas con la única excepción de una pequeña herida sangrante que no pareciese peor a un rasguño de preescolar. Mousse mira su zapatilla izquierda y ve que la cuchilla esta dobla, como si hubiese intentado apuñalar una tabla de acero.

- Napalm y armas atómicas han intentado acabar conmigo… tu pequeña armita no servirá de nada, aun que acepto que tu plan fue inteligente, por ello te respeto, joven guerrero

Mousse cerro su mandíbula, sus dientes empezaban a rechinar de cólera y saca un par de guadañas de sus mangas, ataco a Yujiro, mas este simplemente se mueve y le planta un solo golpe en el rostro que hunde la cabeza de Mousse en la tierra. Yujiro se siente complacido con este sacrificio, así que sigue atacándolo, destroza su rostro, rompe sus anteojos haciendo que pedazos de su vidrio se claven en su frente, su nariz es fracturada, un par de dientes se rompen, su brazo derecho es destruido y sus piernas rotas, varias costillas se fragmentan y lentamente Mousse siente como su vida se escapa de sus manos.

Las amazonas caen de rodillas, el ogro ha triunfado y el orgullo de todo un pueblo guerrero ha sido pisoteado. Yujiro se detiene al ver la falta de esperanza en esas mujeres, toma a Mousse y lo arroja al lado de su madre.

- Cuídalo, mas te vale que viva, porque es lo mejor que ustedes han engendrado

Mientras esto sucedía, un hombre miraba todo desde el horizonte y se dio cuenta… la dinastía Musk estaba en peligro.


	6. Conflicto

6- Conflicto

En Pekin, el mismo sitio donde las olimpiadas se llevaron a cabo, se encuentra un rascacielos de metal gris y ventanas negras, en su interior hay cientos de pasillos con oficinistas y gente haciendo trabajos para el gobierno, más ninguno de ellos realmente importante. La persona realmente importante es un hombre que ni siquiera es chino, es un hombre viejo de unos 46 años, de cabello blanco por las canas y un bigote bajo su nariz aguileña, su rostro arrugado tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y un habano en su boca, su traje militar denota su rango como coronel de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, pero su mirada perdida denota aún más su papel como representante de Yujiro Hanma ante el mundo. Lleva con él una carpeta con unas cuantas fotografías.

Una puerta se abre y el Coronel exhala el humo de su puro, una joven le sonríe y dice que los representantes del gobierno van a recibirlo ahora. El hombre viejo apaga su cigarro y camina al interior de la habitación, ahí encuentra a un grupo de políticos del Partido Comunista de China, sentados en una mesa redonda, burócratas todos. El anciano se sienta en la silla más alejada del grupo y les mira a todos como si fueran niños de kínder.

- Buenas tardes caballeros- dice Strydum poniendo sus manos en la mesa.

- Si, lamentamos que el presidente Hu Jintao no pueda estar con nosotros pero tiene problemas más graves que atender- dice un miembro del partido con lentes cuadrados y traje azul con corbata negra.

- Déjeme adivinar, ¿involucra los extraños asesinatos de militares y animales salvajes?

- Algo por el estilo… - dice el mismo burócrata-… bueno, Sr. Strydum, ¿podría decirnos el motivo para que nos haya convocado?... digo, ha de ser sumamente importante si el gobierno Estadounidense no ha dicho que esta reunión es vital para la seguridad nacional

- ¿vital?... no, yo no la llamaría vital, es un término muy suave para lo que está sucediendo en este país

Ante la sorprendida mirada de los políticos, Strydum saco fotografías satelitales del combate de Ranma Saotome y Herb Musk, líder del clan Musk que habitan las montañas Byankala.

- Veo que su gobierno realmente no respeta los límites que…-dice un político con camisa blanca y corbata roja.

- … Señor, por favor, cállese, esto ya no es cosa de gobiernos, no es Estados Unidos versus China, es algo que pone en jaque la seguridad nacional de ambas naciones

- ¿de qué habla, Strydum?- dice el político de gafas limpiando sudor de su frente.

- Es simple, el muchacho de ahí es el príncipe Herb de la dinastía Musk, un muchacho que según nuestro perfil es sumamente egocentrista y cruel

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con la situación actual?... ¿insinúa acaso que la dinastía más vieja de China está detrás de los desastres en todo el país?

- No, para nada, la personas que causo todos esos desastres es la misma persona que recientemente ataque y destrozo la aldea amazonia cerca del legendario Jusenkyo, Yujiro Hanma

- ¿de qué habla?, nadie ha…

Las palabras del político fueron cortadas de raíz cuando Strydum le mostro más fotos de la aldea completamente destrozada y al enorme Yujiro caminando fuera de las ruinas con una mirada tranquila en su rostro.

- El hombre que ven en las imágenes es Hanma Yujiro, un hombre tan poderoso que su presencia es considerada un desastre natural, nosotros en los Estados Unidos tenemos protocolos para tratarlo como si se tratase de un huracán azotando las costas, equipos de rescate son enviados a las ciudades que él visita, solo por si acaso…- Strydum se aclara la garganta- … y es el, señores, el causante de todo el caos en las zonas rurales de Chinas, que son casi un 80 por ciento de su terreno

- Eso es imposible, un solo hombre no puede ser tan…

- … él lo es, vaya lo que es…- Strydum sonríe y agita su cabeza de derecha a izquierda- … este hombre fue la causa por la que el ejército norteamericano perdió la guerra en Vietnam, acabo con la infantería, la marina, los SEALs, la fuerza aérea, todo con solo sus manos, no encontraron forma de derrotarlo, diablos, gastamos toneladas de Napalm para matarlo y lo único que consiguieron fue hacerlo enojar

- Imposible

- O es muy posible

Los burócratas no desean creerlo, pero es tan real como el aire que respiran. Strydum suspira y les muestra una tercera fotografía con un hombre de la dinastía Musk espirando al destructor de la aldea amazona.

- La dinastía Musk le tendrá cuidado a este hombre y probablemente, si tomamos en cuenta la actitud belicosa del príncipe Herb, atacaran a Yujiro y hacer esto podría iniciar una guerra

- ¿entre EU y China?

- No, entre ustedes y él… y créanme, no tienen nada con que ganar, ni siquiera armas químicas

Sudor baja por las frentes de todos, incluida la de Strydum, esto de advertir la presencia de Yujiro ante las naciones del mundo lo está matando.

- Señores, les recomiendo que llamen a los Musk y asegúrense de que no hagan nada estúpido

El celular de Strydum suena y este lo toma, mira el número y con sudor bajando por su frente responde.

- ¿Qué sucede Yujiro?... ¿A tu enemigo?... de acuerdo, lo llevaremos con el doctor que el ha pedido

* * *

Ranma ya había pasado por esto antes, un entrenamiento tan dura que su vida se pone en peligro, pero antes los entrenamientos lo obligaban a pelear contra animales, no contra monstruos.

- ¡Vamos, Ranma!

La voz de Baki Hanma llega a los oídos de Ranma, su rostro está repleto de moretones y uno de sus ojos se encuentra hinchado, sangre baja por su boca y su ropa esta rasgada, por su lado Baki solo tienen un par de golpes en el rostro, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¡Vamos, cierra los ojos, usa tu instinto para prevenir mi ataque!

Ranma toma aire y cierra sus ojos, la oscuridad total le rodea, trata de escuchar los sonidos que Baki emite al respirar y al moverse. Al ver que Ranma está usando sus oídos para detectarlo, Baki se enfurece y las venas de su frente se inflan sobre su piel, el muchacho toma aire y da un grito tan fuerte que hace que el sonido se distorsione en el hangar abandonado en el que entrenan. El ruido es tan fuerte y molesto como alguien arañando una pizarra, haciendo que Ranma se lleve sus manos a sus orejas y se cubra con ellas.

- ¡Dije que uses tu maldito instinto, afeminado de mierda!

El golpe que Baki impacta en el estómago de Ranma viaja a la velocidad de 350 kilómetros por minuto, con vapor saliendo de sus nudillos y un sonido similar a un relámpago tras el golpe, como el trueno después de la rayo. Ranma cae en el suelo, sujetando su estómago y tratando de ganar aire.

- Ranma, si no aprendes a dominar tu instinto a tiempo, ten por seguro que mi padre te hará pedazos aún más rápido

- Aargg… esto no es entrenamiento, es sadismo- dice Ranma limpiando su boca de la sangre.

- Baki, sé que estás preparado para morir en combate, por lo que te lo diré de una vez, aprende a usar tu instinto o te matare aquí mismo y no tendré ningún problema de remordimiento

- ¡¿Qué?

- Vamos Ranma, sé que estás dispuesto, pero el que estés dispuesto no me dice que no le temes a la muerte

Baki desaparece delante de Ranma y ningún sonido puede escucharse, 340 km/m esa es su máxima velocidad. Los ojos de Ranma se cierran, escucha a su instinto, esos diminutos pensamientos que el no piensa y se originan en la parte trasera de su cabeza, su corazón palpita rápidamente tanto como un tambor de banda, sus oídos escuchan un sonido blanco similar a un pito como un "piiiiii" continuo, su respiración se agita y el aire frio entra en sus pulmones congelando el resto de su cuerpo, como si su corazón hubiese estado en una bolsa de hielo.

Sudor baja por su frente, no piensa en nada, si llegase a pensar aunque fuese en la cosa más pequeña perdería la concentración.

"Detrás de ti"

Ranma escucha las palabras, las ve escritas en la oscuridad de sus parpados, pero no reconoce la voz que escucha, no es una voz humana pero tampoco es inhumana, es su propia voz pero no es el quien la habla. No lo medita, hace caso a la voz y como si su cuerpo pudiese extenderse por kilómetros de distancia, Ranma mira con su mente los alrededores y puede ver a Baki aproximándose hacia él.

- ¡No esta vez!

Ranma abre sus ojos y lanza un golpe hacia la dirección en la que viene Baki, el golpe le da justo en el rostro y detiene al pelirrojo en seco, el cual cae con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien hecho, Ranma, no le temas a la parca

Baki cae en el suelo y se sienta tranquilamente, revisa los daños, le ha conseguido doblar la nariz.

- Muy bien, parece que ya estas escuchando a tu instinto animal- dice Baki mientras arregla su nariz sin quitar su sonrisa.

- ¡Ibas a matarme!

- O espera… ¿te creíste eso?

- ¡Claro que lo creí, desgraciado, mira como me has puesto!- grita Ranma mostrando sus heridas.

- O vamos, no seas llorón, deberías ver el entrenamiento que me dio mi padre, una vez me arrojo de un acantilado esperando que evadiera todas las estalagmitas que me encontrase, si me clavaba aunque fuese una me daría una golpiza

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Toda tu familia está repleta de sicópatas!

- Creo que tú puedes estar familiarizado con ello, ¿no?

- Si, de hecho si

- Como sea, Ranma, mis golpes pueden alcanzar 350 kilómetros por minuto, la velocidad de los tuyos debe estar cerca, tal vez en unos 150 o algo así, creo que ahora que sabes cómo usar los puños lo mejor que puede enseñarte es a lanzar golpes a velocidades hipersónicas

- Genial, pero antes quiero que me digas algo… ¿Qué tan rápido es tu padre?... quiero tener una idea para saber qué tan diferente seria combatir con él y que contigo

Baki puso su cara seria, esto obviamente reflejaba un mal panorama para Ranma.

- Mi padre alcanza 1000 Km/M

Ranma abrió su boca y esta toco el suelo, esto era demasiado, realmente demasiado, ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a enfrentar algo como eso?... Baki por su parte suspiro y se puso de pie, le dio una palmada a Ranma en su espalda.

- Bueno, vámonos, de seguro tu novia te esta esperando

- ¡Akane no es mi novia!

- ¿Por qué no?- dice Baki parpadeando lentamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no?... ¡¿La has visto?... ¡parece un marimacho, es más, no me sorprendería si resultara siendo un travesti!

- O vamos, no digas eso, es una chica bastante linda y se nota que siente algo por ti, de hecho de no ser por eso yo intentaría ligarla, la encuentro adorablemente aterradora

- ¿ehh?

Sin decir nada más, Baki se puso de pie riéndose de Ranma y caminando hacia la puerta principal del hangar, Ranma se confunde ante las palabras de Baki y un sonrojo atañe su rostro. En cuanto Baki abre la gran puerta, una mujer entra corriendo hacia Ranma, se trata de Akane la cual corre agitada hacia el muchacho.

- ¡Ranma, debes venir al hospital y de inmediato!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es Mousse!

* * *

Shampoo termina de cocinar la última orden y se quita su delantal, ha sido un día muy pesado y sin la ayuda de Mousse es aún peor, ¿Quién diría que el pato idiota hiciera tanto trabajo y sin quejarse? Como sea, su turno ha terminado ahora podrá ir a acosar a su amado Ranma.

La muchacha camina hacia afuera del restaurante, va tarareando una canción alegra y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, su corazón palpita tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí hoy convencerá a Ranma de casarse con ella. Mas al salir se encuentra con su abuela, la cual fuma su pipa con su mirada pensativa y arregostada a la pared frente al restaurante. Shampoo camina hacia ella, interesada en los pensamientos de la mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa abuela?- pregunta Shampoo parpadeando un par de veces.

- Nieta, ¿tu dirias que las amazonas somos poderosas guerreras, verdad?- pregunta la abuela con su mirada enfocada en el suelo.

- ¡Claro que lo somos!

- Mmm… - Cologne apaga la pipa golpeándola con el suelo- … entonces, hemos encontrado a un guerrero mas poderoso que todas nosotras

- ¿Qué?... ¡¿De que hablar?- dice Shampoo con suma seriedad.

- Je… veo que todavía no le explicas lo sucedido a mi hija

Sentado sobre la pared, se encuentra un viejo de ojos parecidos a una línea y con pequeños bigotes delgados, usa un traje chino verde y una gorra cuadrada del mismo color. Shampoo reconoce a su padre y le mira directamente a los ojos, inclusive los padres de las amazonas son menos a los ojos de las guerreras, aun cuando haya un aire de respeto entre ellos.

- No me mires asi, hija… - el hombre baja de la pared- … es la verdad

- ¿de que hablas, Papá?- pregunta Shampoo aun más confundida.

- Jeje, la verdadera pregunta que deberías hacerte, hija mia, es… -el hombre mira a los ojos de Shampoo-… ¿Dónde está Mzu Tsu?

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ese pato idiota?

- Si, veo que no le has contado nada, Cologne- dice el padre de Shampoo mirando a Cologne fijamente a los ojos.

- Odio que me mires así… pero si, no le he dicho nada, esto es algo que ella debe averiguar por si misma

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿de qué hablan?- pregunta Shampoo comenzando a preocuparse.

- Hija, ve a la clínica del Dr. Tofu

- ¿Por qué?

- Veras hija, ahí te espera la respuesta a todas tus preguntas

Shampoo pocas veces toma en serio las ordenes de su padre, pero la mirada seria en sus ojos le dice "muévete y rápido". Con cada pisada que da escucha un eco en la calle, similar al crujir de huesos. Al estar cerca de la clínica encontró una cuantas gotas de sangre que dejan un rastro hasta la entrada y al cruzar la puerta encuentra a todos sus amigos, con sus miradas sumergidas en el suelo. Ryoga es el primero que le saluda con solo mover su cabeza, al siguiente instante le mira furioso y le da la espalda. Akane camina hacia ella, sus ojos lagrimean y le da un abrazo, algo que ella jamas pensó que haría, siendo sincera consigo misma, Shampoo mas bien pensó que ella iba a apuñalarla por no tener lo necesario para competir con ella.

- Por favor, Shampoo… el ha estado pidiendo que vengas desde que llego

- ¿Quién?... ¡¿Ranma?

- ¡Maldita sea!

El grito de Ryoga es tan fuerte que asusta a las dos muchachas, el chico cerdo mira enfurecido a Shampoo y cierra su puño con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo gotear sudor.

- ¡¿Piensas en Ranma?... ¡¿Piensas en Ranma, Maldita sea?

- ¡Yo amar a Ranma!

- No, Shampoo… no es Ranma el que está aquí

Ranma sale de la sala donde atienden a Mousse, se escuchan un par de sonidos y Shampoo pudo ver al con guantes de hule y traje de médico, ambos repletos de sangre y atendiendo a una sola persona.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Akane con sus manos juntas y preocupada.

- No tengo idea

- Ranma… ¿Qué estar pasando?- pregunta Shampoo rascando su cabeza confundida.

- Hace un par de días la aldea de las amazonas fue atacada…- le responde Akane.

- … ¡Jajajaja!... ¡¿Quién estar tan loco como para atacar aldea?- grito Shampoo con una enorme sonrisa.

- … ¡Pon atención esto es importante!- grita Ranma con sudor frio bajando por su frente.

- ¿Qué suceder?

- Una sola persona acabo con toda la aldea de las amazonas, las destrozo sin piedad y rompió su orgullo… Mousse, el trato de…

La oración de Ranma fue interrumpida cuando el Dr. Tofu salió de la habitación de operaciones, se veía cansado y sumamente sudoroso, una operación dura sin lugar a dudas. Shampoo camino hacia el doctor y este solo le sonrío antes de desplomarse en la silla más cercana. Shampoo miro el otro lado de la habitación y lo que vio la dejo aterrada. Mousse estaba totalmente destrozado, su cuerpo tenía tantas heridas que apenas era reconocible, partes de su cuerpo estaban arregladas con tornillos y vendajes, incluso tenia tubos en su boca para ayudarle a respirar.

- ¿M…Mousse?

La respuesta de Mousse fue abrir su boca un poco y mover su cabeza, mas allá de eso no hiso nada. El corazón de Shampoo comenzó a latir rápidamente, el frio se apodero de su piel y sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. La muchacha toco las lágrimas con sus dedos y al verlas, rio como lunática, cayo de rodillas y dio inicio a un llanto tan fuerte que toda la clínica se quedó muda.

Por su parte, Ranma simplemente se abrazó a sí mismo, el jamas ha perdido la confianza, nunca ha sentido el miedo suficiente como para quedar paralizado de horror… pero lo cierto es, que el tal Yujiro lo aterra.


End file.
